1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerating storage cabinet, and more particularly, to a refrigerating storage cabinet with an improved control of refrigerating operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Refrigerators for commercial use have recently been provided with an inverter compressor so that the refrigerating performance is adjusted according to the load See JP-A-2002-195719, for example).
Refrigerators provided with an inverter compressor of this type carry out their highest allowable speed operation in pull down cooling. However, large, middle, and small heat insulating housings present clear differences among the internal temperatures when pull down cooling is performed under identical conditions in which food is not accommodated in the compartments, as shown in FIG. 26. The reason for this is that the difference in the degree of temperature drop is proportional to the surface area of the heat insulating housing, when the difference in the internal and external temperatures is the same. In addition, the heat capacity of an internal wall material or rack is significant as the box becomes larger.